Training for the relay
by Bratty Heichou
Summary: Nagisa and Ryugazaki have the swim club to themselves as they train for the 200 medley relay. Kinda fluffy, kinda smutty, still interesting


It was a hot summer day when Nagisa and Ryugazaki were busy training at the IWATOBI Swim Club. They were training for the 200 medley relay they were supposed to compete in next week. The two boys only realized how much time they have spent in the water when they noticed the last two people that were in the pool with them were getting ready to leave.

"Hey! How much longer are you two going to be here?! I've got places to go too!" An older man yelled.

"Oh come on coach! Let us practice for a little while longer!"

"Yeah Sasabe, Rei-chan's worried he's gonna mess up somewhere during the switch." The coach sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get rid of them any time soon. "Fine, but I still have things to do and I can't stay here to lock up when you two are done so I'll leave my spare keys on the desk. Don't burn down my club."

"It's more likely that we'll flood the place instead…" Ryugazaki explained, just loud enough that the coach heard and glared back at them before walking out the doors.

"Well I'm getting pretty tired, we should get going as well, Rei-Chan." Nagisa began pulling on Ryugazaki's hand to get him out of the pool. "Fine. But can we check out that new sauna the coach had built last week? I believe it could be really helpful right about now."

"Yeah, yeah." Nagisa handed him a towel as they headed out to find the sauna. Once there, they stripped out of their swimsuits. Nagisa was brave enough to throw his towel to the side and waltz right into steamy room while Ryugazaki still had his towel wrapped around his waist. "N-Nagisa-kun..!" He covered his eyes, quickly walking in the room and shutting the door behind him, trying to hand the blond boy his towel.

"What's wrong Rei-chan? It's more fun like this!" Nagisa sprawled himself out on the higher bench as Ryugazaki awkwardly sat on the lower one. "I don't know why you're acting so uptight about this Rei-chan, I mean.. you've seen the entire team naked before. Aren't I beautiful? ~" He teased Ryugazaki, watching the redness in his cheeks become more visible, which made him giggle.

"it's… it's different when it's only Nagisa-kun." Hearing those words made Nagisa's eyes go wide and his face flush. He couldn't come up with anything else to say so the two boys sat there and let the awkward silence take over.

"You know.. coming into this room was supposed to be relaxing." Ryugazaki, only half-serious when saying that, started rolling his shoulders and stretching out his arms. "Ah! Let me help Rei-chan!" Nagisa sat on his knees behind the taller boy and began to massage his shoulders; smiling when he heard him let out a content sigh. "… I never really noticed how much bigger you are than me." The taller boy faced Nagisa with a raised eyebrow. "I-I mean..! You know! Like- your body… no! not your 'body' but-" Nagisa was interrupted by soft lips pressing against his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, Nagisa let out a small whine as Ryugazaki pulled away. He was nervously scratching the back of his head. "Y-you seemed a bit tense.. so i… yeah." Nagisa then found himself cupping the taller boy's cheek and bringing him in for another kiss. This time it lasted longer with the blond boy flicking his tongue over Ryugazaki's bottom lip, going deeper into the kiss when the taller boy allowed him entrance. Feeling a bit bold, Ryugazaki softly bit down on Nagisa's bottom lip, earning him a giggle. "I like you, Rei-chan." The taller boy, obviously caught by surprise, hesitated before saying, "I like you, too." Soon their lips collided together once again. Nagisa moved himself down and settled himself onto Ryugazaki's lap, kissing the taller boy while tracing over every detail in the muscles of his torso. He started to move lower, outlining the blue haired boy's jaw with small kisses and going further down to gently suck on his neck,getting a better taste of his salty skin. A small moan escaped Ryugazaki's lips. He placed his hands on the smaller boy's waist and began making small circles over his hip bones with his thumbs. Nagisa hummed against Ryugazaki's neck while taking hold of the boy's hand and guiding it over to where his erection stood. The taller boy hesitated, but soon wrapped his hand around Nagisa's length and squeezed it a bit before giving him a few fast strokes. "hah..! Rei-cha-.. ah!" The blond boy's breathing became rugged. He lifted himself off of Ryugazaki's lap and got on his knees between the taller boy's legs. Shaky hands pulled at the corners of the towel around his waist, exposing his half hard erection. Nagisa suddenly started to stroke Ryugazaki's cock. Ryugazaki shuddered at the sensation and looked down to see the blond boy smiling up at him which made him blush even more. Without warning, he felt Nagisa's tongue slide up the length of his hardening cock and wrap his lips on it, swirling his tongue around the head. He let out a groan when the blond bobbed his head up and down a few times, then let his cock fall out of his mouth with a soft 'pop'. Ryugazaki watched as Nagisa coated his fingers in saliva and moved his hand behind him, slowly massaging his entrance and slipping a finger inside. "R-Rei-chan.." he slipped another finger inside. Ryugazaki leaned forward and pulled Nagisa in for another kiss while the little blond continued to thrust his fingers in and out of his hole, eventually slipping in a third finger and letting out small whimpers. When Nagisa removed his fingers he practically jumped onto the taller boy and straddled him. "I need you inside me, Rei-chan." Ryugazaki looked up at the boy and saw that his dark pink eyes were hooded and his pupils were blown. Seeing the little blond's face like that made his cock twich, and the only thing the taller boy could do was nod in response. Nagisa wrapped his hand around the taller boy's leaking cock and spread the precum around and gave him a few strokes. Ryugazaki put one hand on the blond's waist as he used his other hand to position his cock. The blond lowered himself a little faster than what Ryugazaki had expected and- "ah! Shit!" Nagisa practically jumped back up as he let out a yelp. "I think it got bent when you did that!"

"Sorry….. I didn't know how fast to go Rei-chan… Can we try again?" Ryugazaki rolled his eyes and kissed Nagisa again, this time making sure his cock was aligned perfectly with the blond's entrance. Nagisa slowly lowered himself down, pushing the tip through his ring of muscle. He bit his lip as he tried-and failed-to muffle a scream. Rygugazaki slowly pushed himself deeper inside the boy, trying to restrain himself from just shoving it in the rest of the way. After a few moments Nagisa rolled his hips slightly which made the blue haired boy groan. "Does Rei-chan want me to move now?" He teased the taller boy, slowly rolling his hips again. "N-Nagisa-kun..! More.." He let out shuddering breaths as he tightened his grip on the smaller boy's waist, wanting things to move a bit faster. Nagisa pushed himself up just enough so the tip of Ryugazaki's sex was still inside. "It feels really good Rei-chan.." Ryugazaki let out a frustrated sigh and in that moment he kept his grip on Nagisa's waist and bucked his hips up. The smaller boy let out a high pitched moan, which made the other boy deliver another deep thrust.

Ryugazaki motioned for Nagisa to get off of him and the boy pouted but complied. When the taller boy stood, he suddenly pushed the smaller boy against the wall nearest to them and smirked at him before kissing him softly. He bent the smaller boy over and entered him once again, quickly moving in and out as Nagisa struggled to find something other than a wall to grab onto. "Hng..! Rei-chan.. ah~ s- hah! So good!~" He leaned over and placed his hands over the smaller boy's as his thrusts got more needy. Seeing Nagisa in the state he was in made the blue haired boy want to go faster; however, hearing the sounds of skin hitting skin almost being drowned out by the smaller boy's moans almost made him want to slow down and tease him some more. Just then, Nagisa moved his hand down to grab his twitching cock. Ryugazaki growled against the blond's neck and took hold of his wrist, pulling both of his hands behind his back and holding them there, watching as the boy's cheek made contact with the wall.

"Rei-cha.. ah! What- oh god..!" Ryugazaki slowed down and angled himself so that he would hit Nagisa's prostate with each thrust, causing the boy to arch his back and moan even louder, his voice strained.

"Let me hear you say how much you love it." Ryugazaki reached one hand under the boy and started pumping his cock, going in and out of him a bit faster hitting that sweet spot each time. "Ohmygo- hah! Rei-chan~ your cock f- feelssofuckinggood… ah! I- I'm gon- na..!" The taller boy let go of Nagisa's arms and started pumping the boy's cock faster, watching as white ribbons of cum landed against the wall of the sauna. Ryugazaki followed soon after, filling the blond up with his own cum and watching it trickle down his legs as he pulled out. As they came down from their high, Nagisa turned around and delivered short, loving kisses to the taller boy, their faces flushed. "I didn't know you were into things like that, Rei-Chan…" The boy smiled up at him and Ryugazaki blushed even more. "Come on, lets go clean up." He said with a chuckle and it was Nagisa's turn to blush.

"Um… Round two?"


End file.
